


The Disney Dilemma

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	The Disney Dilemma

"Steve what do you know about Disney??" Tony asked as Steve walked into the kitchen Peter in his arms 

"Disney as in Walt Disney as in Disney studios??" Steve replied as he put Peter in his highchair 

"Yes"

"Uh well I know it was founded by Walt and Roy Disney, and they make movies and cartoons, and they've made a lot of money, and they have to theme parks one in California and one in Florida, and they have their own channel on TV why do you ask??"

"Oh well Aladdin was on the other night and..."

"Wait! Wait! Aladdin! What's Aladdin"

"You joking me right??"

Steve shook his head 

A look of shock suddenly came over Tony 

"Oh my god! Steve! How have you never seen Aladdin!"

Steve rolled his eyes 

"Excuse me Tony! I was only frozen in ice for seventy years"

"Well what Disney movies have you seen??"

"Well me and Bucky saw Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, and Dumbo in the theater and Disney gave a special showing of Bambi and Saludos Amigos"

"Are you telling me you haven't seen since, since, since..."

"1942" 

"Since 1942!"

"Indoor voices Tony"

"Oh my god! We need to get you caught up!"

"Tony no that's ok"

"No it's not Steve! You need to be caught up on all the Disney movies! We need to have a Disney marathon!'

"Ok! That sounds fun! But can we have breakfast first"

"Alright"

Once everyone was done with their breakfast they all headed out into the living room. Tony practically ran into the living room and made his way to the DVD's. Steve walked much slower in behind Tony with Peter in his arms and made his way to the couch and sat down. After awhile of digging Tony appeared and dropped a pile of DVD's in front of Steve on the coffee table.

"Here!" he announced proudly 

"Here what??"

"These are the movies for our marathon"

"Ok"

Steve looks at the pile for a minuet before picking up the DVD on the top and reading the back and then picking up the next one on the pile and so on and so on

Peter found whatever his papa was doing to be interesting and made grabby hands for the DVD that Steve was looking at and started to whine when Steve didn't give it to him and put it on the coffee table instead 

"What's the matter Petey??" Steve asked

"I think he wanted the DVD of Sleeping Beauty" 

"Oh!"

Steve picked the DVD up and handed it to Peter who happily took it and stopped whining 

Steve eventually stopped looking through the pile 

"Well sugar pie which movie are we gonna watch first??"

Steve thought for a moment 

"Cinderella because my mother used to read me that story as a child all the time"

Tony smiled 

"Alright"

Tony put the movie in and then grabbed the DVD remote and sat on the couch next to Steve and Peter 

An hour and fifteen minuets later the movie was over 

"What's your next pick??"

"Alice In Wonderland"

"Ok"

Tony put Alice In Wonderland in

An hour and fifteen minuets later that one was over 

"Third??"

"Peter Pan"

"Ok"

Tony put that one in

An hour and sixteen minuets later that one was done

Tony just turned his head and looked at Steve 

"Lady And The Tramp"

"Alright"

Tony put that one in

An hour and fifteen minuets later that one was over 

About halfway through The Lady And The Tramp both Tony and Peter had fallen asleep 

So Steve just smiled gently arranged Peter in Steve's arms and got up and put another movie in and he continued watching movies getting all caught up on his Disney movies until he to fell asleep on the couch 

THE END


End file.
